1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile medication workstation and a method for supplying power thereof, in particular, to a mobile medication workstation and a method for supplying power thereof which is adapted for medical utilization.
2. Description of Related Art
Effective healthcare management and telecare service have become important factors in current medical developments because of aging population and sub-replacement fertility rate. In such a case, the mobile medication workstation mounted on the nursing cart and disposed with the medical apparatus for displaying the patient's medical history, medication administration and drug dosage of the patient and the equipment used to measure the patient's physiological value plays a critical role of nursing care. The nursing staff can do the nursing care in the ward using the mobile medication workstation, thereby providing the patient with the quality medical service.
However, the medical apparatus for displaying the patient's medical history, medication administration and drug dosage of the patient and the equipment used to measure the patient's physiological value and so on consume a lot of electricity because they are used repeatedly and frequently, causing that the nursing staff cannot use the devices until the electrical capacity is sufficiently available or the battery is replaced. Under these circumstances, the conventional mobile medication workstation cannot be used advantageously.